Can I love you again?
by Karen1111
Summary: Jade and Nick meet again. But can it be like last time?
1. The meeting

**Jade's P.O.V**

I walked along the city street. I had finally got around to accepting who I was. It took me like two years, but hey, I had had to deal with a pretty big bombshell.

I had decided that I may not be biologically related, but Rhys and Shelly were my parents, and Kirst and Dani my sisters. And Maxi, my annoying little cousin.

But I still felt like something was missing. I felt like I was missing something. Or rather someone, I had always planned to get married and start a family, but the last lot of dates had gone horribly. The last proper boyfriend I had was Seb.

Take the last date I was on last night. The guy was so sweet and he loved me. But I couldn't stand him, and it was for stupid reasons, like his hair was brown, he had brown eyes, his hair wasn't spiked right. So I just gave up. So I had gone to do some retail therapy today. And the only thing it did was lower my bank balance.

I was walking up to the bus stop when I saw something in front of me. It was a movie set. Great now I won't be able to get through. I sighed. I bet it was one of those one's where the lead is really stroppy and has lots of demands.

I leaned against a pole. Watching as the extras were being told what to do.

"It's no use." The director said "We need another extra." Then he turned around and saw me.

"What about you? We'll pay you." He said.

"I really don't want to." I said.

"You can meet the lead of the movie." He said.

"I don't want to." I replied and faced the other way. I just wanted to go home.

"Is there a problem?" I heard someone ask.

"We are one extra short." The director said.

"Well I ask her." Said the other voice.

"Good luck." Scoffed the producer.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What is wrong with you people, I just want to go home." I said turning around then stopped.

This was the last thing I expected.

"Jade." He said.

"Nick." I replied somewhat dizzy.


	2. The past meets the present

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." I said. I couldn't of anything else to say. I couldn't even think straight, my thoughts were all jumbled. I clutched the bags closer to me.

"So want to be an extra?" Nick joked. He had that stupid little smile on his face, the one that always made me smile and turn to jelly. Right now I felt that way. I hated him for making me feel this way but I hated myself for feeling like this.

"You know you want to." He said putting on that stupid face that made me do whatever he said. But not this time.

I put on my nicest smile, then slapped him. "Like I said to him." I said tilting my head in the direction of the director "I don't want to be a stupid extra."

Nick looked shocked his hand lightly touching his cheek.

"Jade..." he started.

"No save it." I said and stormed my way across the set to the bus stop.

I was sitting on the couch two hours later when the door got chapped. I sighed and got up to answer it.

"Nick?" I said confused when I found who was at the door.

"You dropped this." He said holding up a card with my address on it. It was one of my birthday cards, it must have fallen out of my bag. I don't normally take them with me but this morning I had ran into the postman on the way out and I didn't have time to run back upstairs.

"Thanks." I said out of politeness. I had taken the card from him , but he was still standing at the door looking at me expectantly. "What? Do you want a coffee or something?"

"Coffee sounds good." He replied walking into the apartment.

I had meant that last bit as a joke, so I momentarily was frozen at the door before shaking my head and closing it. I went to the kitchen to make the coffee for him, I had decided to just take water. I picked them both up and walked into the living room.

I found him sitting on the couch so I handed over his coffee and walked over to the chair. I seen him look at me oddly but I didn't care. If my stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster right now, I wasn't risking sitting next to him. Plus I never actually used this chair, so this was making it a worthwhile investment.

"So how have you been?" Nick asked.

"Fine. You?" I replied.

"I've been good. Really busy though." He said.

I nodded my head slightly wondering what I could do to make him leave, without looking like I wanted him to leave.

"Jade, are you seeing anyone." Nick said.

"No." I said automatically, and then silently berated myself. He didn't need to know that.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"No." At this I told myself to shut up and not say anymore.

"Do you want to go out for dinner then?" Nick asked.

At this point my brain actually listened and never said anything. Unfortunately however I wouldn't minded if I said no then. I sat for a while just looking at him, then I came up with my answer. I was going to no. It was the best way. So which I was surprised when I heard the word yes come from my mouth.

Nick lit up slightly "Great, I'll pick you up here at seven." He said then placed his cup down and walked out.

Well that just went really well. I walked over to the couch and rested my head against the cushions trying desperately to find a way out of dinner tomorrow.

After a couple of hours I resigned myself to the fact that no answer was coming to me. I sat up and thought that it might not be so bad. Just the free dinner part, not the fact it was with Nick. Or at least that's what I thought, but I still kept getting butterflies when I thought of Nick.

I collapsed against the couch, thinking that I was never going shopping to forget my problems again.


End file.
